The Truce
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Rogers and the Staeders have been feuding for years. Steve never thought it would be he who put an end to it. [Thundershield/Steve x Thor] #Modern No Powers AU, #Christmas, #Injured Steve Rogers, #Babysitter Thor, #Happy Steve Bingo


Steve steps out onto his porch with a sigh, his arms laden with Christmas decorations. He sends a weary look to the house across the street, the Staeders. For as far back as he could remember his family has been feuding with them.

Apparently it was started because of an argument between his grandfather, Ian Rogers, and George Staeder. And his farther took it further. There seemed a mutual agreement between the two household, that Steve was thankful for, that the feud between them will never be violent. Just the usual reporting the neighbours in for benign things to the neighbourhood watch, talking smack, ominously placed garden ornaments and, of course, the competing Christmas displays.

In all honestly he underestimated how deeply seated the feud was when he was a boy. When his father died he thought the feud would be over. He was shocked to find that Christmas his mother setting up the Christmas display. Of all people, he thought she would have been the one to hate the feud the most. She said she was doing it to honour his father's memory and grandpa Ian's. He probably didn't quite understand that back them. But after his mother died, he did.

Most, if not all, his decorations where hand restored dumpster dives. They never had the money buy the decorations themselves, unlike the Staeders. It makes him proud to think that his home is a testament to not needing to spend much on Christmas decorations to put on a good show.

Steve puts his box of decorations down on the porch bench and pulls out the Christmas lights. He sets his ladder up against the gutter and gets to work.

The next few hours are a blur of climbing up and down the ladder, slowly but surely getting things done. Maybe it was time for a brake soon, he wouldn't mind a warm cup of coffee. But after he finishes off this row of lights.

He moves the ladder across to the next spot on the porch and climbs up. Continuing on, he hooks the lights, carefully manoeuvring the cord as to not get tangled while up the ladder.

Steve reaches across the gutter to attach the next point along the lights when something springs out at him from the gutter. He jerks back instinctively. The ladder swings away from the house and he falls.

Someone shouts in the distance and everything goes black.

* * *

The first thing he notices when he begins to wake is that his head is resting on something warm. Next is that his head really hurts, along with his back and left arm.

Opening his eyes, Steve sees a concerned face looking down on him. In the back of his mind he realises he might be laying in the guy's lap. The man had long blond hair that maybe reaches his shoulders, a well-kept beard that looks thick yet soft and beautiful cool blue eyes.

"Got quiet the bump to the head there, you should get that checked out, but otherwise, I think you'll live" The man says, his voice is deep and soothing. The man smiles down at him, but his brow is furrowed in concern. "Luckily you landed in the flower bed, though I dare say your flowers are in a state"

Steve blinks up at him. The man was handsome. "Uhhh, hello" he says, knowing it was getting a little weird with him just staring up at the guy.

"Hi" the man says, his face brightens and the crease between his brows disappears. It is like the sun appearing from behind the clouds after a storm. "I'm Thor"

"Steve" he says.

Thor helps him up off the ground with ease. Steve's eyes catch the flex of Thor's muscles beneath his shirt.

"Would you like a lift to the hospital?" Thor asks, not letting go of his arm. He imagines if he said no that Thor would simply toss him over his shoulder and take him anyway. He is more than tempted to test that theory, but he wants to be nice the guy.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks" he says.

Thor leads him to his car and drives him to the local hospital.

Turns out, Thor is actually the baby sitter for the Staeders. Maybe it was time for a truce between the households.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Happy Steve Bingo Prompt "Outdoing the Neighbours (In Decoration)" [B5]


End file.
